In some operating systems, such as a UNIX or UNIX-like operating system, access control mechanisms may be used to control access to certain objects (e.g., files, reports, databases and/or system resources). For example, in a UNIX or UNIX-like operating system, system administration activities are typically performed through a root user account. Authentication methods may be used to authenticate an identity of a user desiring to access system resources. The authentication method may include verifying a username, password and/or biometric entry. The authorization may also include verifying group and/or security level checks. Authorization to access system resources may also be controlled on a more granular level, such as controlling access to certain objects or resource entities. For example, system administrators responsible for the administration of the system share and/or manage the password to the root account or use access control tools which allow access to the desired services/objects after authentication has been provided. One additional level of access control granularity may be provided utilizing domains to further restrict management of a specific resource. Domains are a mechanism of associating tags to resources that allow or disallow users with those tags attached to them to access the resource for a particular action based on a set of governing rules.